


what we'd choose

by Monstrous_Femme



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Porn With Plot, The Magicians Femslash Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrous_Femme/pseuds/Monstrous_Femme
Summary: After the events of 4x04, Julia finds Margo in the woods destroying shit.Oh yeah, and then they have sex.





	what we'd choose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Magicians Femslash Week 2019 for the prompt "Fluff and/or Smut."

Margo threw Eliot’s old flask in the air and readied her hands in Popper 17 to crush it. The forest was fully dark now, and there was a pile across the forest floor of things she’d spent the evening destroying. 

The crescent moon shone overhead, illuminating almost nothing. As the night grew darker, she’d had to bring out her jars of light so she could see. They twinkled like fairies trapped under glass. 

Waxing crescent. That meant another two weeks until she’d have to deal with the thing she wasn’t thinking about. Margo twisted her right hand under her left, but before she could finish the spell she hear the sound of a branch cracking behind her. She spun around, the flask bouncing as it feel dully into the dirt. 

Disappointing.

Arms on her hips, Margo calls out into the forest. “Whatever first-year punk is out there, I’ve already heard you so you might as well fucking show yourself.”

“I mean, I guess I’m a first year,” Julia said, stepping through the trees with her hands half raised, an amused look across her face. “Or, Kim was a first year anyway. I’m not sure if I’m technically still enrolled. It’s very confusing and Fogg hasn’t bothered to contact me about it.”

Margo nodded. Julia was wearing a long coat and a scarf, and she realized that it had probably gotten cold without her noticing. Her blood was still pumping hot under the surface of her skin, but she cast a quick warming charm anyway.

“Well, I’ll let you get back to your—” Julia raised an eyebrow. “Destruction of other people’s property?”

“Just men’s,” Margo said dismissively.

“Oh.”

“Nothing against Eliot, but seeing as he’s been taken over by a creepy fucking kid who probably likes Magic the Gathering, I can’t think of a single man I’m currently warm and fuzzy towards.”

Julia took a step forward, concern crossing her face. “Did something happen?”

“Just the usual cleaning up of everyone else’s messes. I saved Josh’s life, and in the process—well, let’s just say sexually transmitted Lycanthropy is a bitch of an infection.”

“You saved his life by—”

“Sleeping with him, yes.” Margo rolled her eyes and resumed her casting. “Turns out once every thirty years there’s a whole fuck, kill, or die scenario. We picked the least horrific of a limited set of options. Well, _I _picked it.” This time, her spell hit the flask squarely. It crumpled and fell to the ground in the shape of a rose.__

__Better._ _

__“Jesus,” Julia said. She took a cautious step forward. “Are you okay?”_ _

__“Honestly, I’ve been better.” Next was a braided bracelet she’d gotten from a guy she’d met in Mexico when she’d visited her abuela. It was kind of cute, but the guy had started ghosting her once she got back into the states and, come to think of it, she couldn’t quite remember what he looked like._ _

__She sent it spinning into the air and unthreaded it strand by strand._ _

__“Yeah, something kind of happened to me too,” Julia said. Her voice was a little unsteady, enough so that Margo turned to look at her. “It’s nothing compared to what you’ve been through, but—Penny had to touch me. All of me. And it’s the first time anyone’s done that since Reynard—”_ _

__“Jesus fucking Christ,” Margo said. She let the remaining strands of the bracelet fall to the ground and turned to face Julia. “Are you okay?”_ _

__“It wasn’t that bad, being touched. It’s just that—I wanted it to be my choice. After Reynard—I’d promised myself that nobody was ever going to touch me unless I chose it.”_ _

__“So when you say had to—”_ _

__“It was part of a spell. He was really nice about it, I just—” Julia wiped the corners of her eyes, leaving her makeup smudge. “Shit, I’m sorry.”_ _

__Margo’s chest felt tight. “Wanna help me destroy shit?” she asked. “It’s been making me feel marginally better. The world sucks, but at least Josh doesn’t own a bong shaped like a lady with giant tits anymore.”_ _

__Julia laughed shakily. “Sure,” she said. “I’d like that a lot.”_ _

__Margo handed her a pair of suspenders she’d stolen from Todd’s dresser. Julia stared at it for a minute._ _

__“Could I, um, have something a little more fragile?” she asked. “I can’t do magic, remember?”_ _

__Of course. So much had happened that she didn’t even remember the fundamental truth of Julia’s life right now: a Goddess without magic. Margo nodded, feeling suddenly off-balance, and traded the suspenders for a set of cocktail glasses that had been left in the physical house by some Brakebills founder or other._ _

__For the next half hour they destroyed every item Margo had brought out to the woods. Margo’s skin itched as though it were covered in fire ants. Her fingers begged to tear at the skin._ _

__It wasn’t enough. Nothing was ever going to fucking be enough._ _

__She turned on her heel and walked several yards to the log where she’d set her jars of light. She sat down heavily, fighting back tears._ _

__Crying in front of Julia would be too embarrassing, even if Julia had cried in front of her._ _

__Instead, she pulled out a flask from her inside coat pocket and took a long swig. The peach schnapps left a sweet, sticky coating on her tongue. She should have known better than to steal Todd’s flask. The dude was like a fifteen year old girl when it came to booze._ _

__Julia took off her coat, set it on the log, and sat on it. “It sucks, doesn’t it?” she asked after a long moment. “I mean, I get why you did it, but you shouldn’t have had to take on something so big to stop a friend from dying.”_ _

__“Preaching to the choir, baby.”_ _

__“I don’t know that much about Lycanthropy. Do you want to—I don’t know, talk about any of it?”_ _

__“It’s fine. Mostly, it just sucks knowing that I can’t have sex again unless it’s with another werewolf.” Margo wrinkled her nose. “And Josh is acting like that means we’re going to be a couple because there’s no other options for either of us.”_ _

__“Fuck that,” Julia said, leaning over to take the flask. “You know what? Fuck all of them. Fuck all of the men who act like we don’t have choices. You’re High King of Fillory, and I’m a fucking Goddess. We have whatever choices we want to have.” She took a long swig._ _

__“I’ll drink to that.” Margo stole it back from Julia’s hands, leaning against her shoulder as she did so. Something was flickering around the edges of her mind, but she refused to say it._ _

__“Maybe it’ll be fun to be a werewolf,” Julia said. “I mean, at least you’ll get to be a scary monster once a month. Not that you’re not scary already.” She bumped Margo’s shoulder with her own._ _

__“Yeah, I just wish it didn’t come with all this other bullshit.”_ _

__“It’s always like this, isn’t it?” Julia was silent for a long moment. “Sometimes, I don’t even care about being a Goddess. I just with that motherfucker had never touched me. Or better yet, never existed.”_ _

__Margo looked at the pile of broken things on the ground, then used Popper 23 to send them into a bag for proper disposal. “Quentin said you don’t regret any of it.”_ _

__“Well, Quentin heard the version I thought he could handle.” Julia sighed. “No, that’s not fair. Quentin heard the version I wanted to be true.”_ _

__“But you think I can handle the truth.”_ _

__“I think I’m fucking tired of hiding how I feel right now.”_ _

__Margo nodded. “When I found out I was a Magician, I thought it was going to mean I could make more of my own decisions.” She laughed harshly. “If I could go back and tell myself what it’s really like, she’d be furious. But hey, at least I get to wear a really cool crown.”_ _

__Julia laughed, then leaned in. Time slowed down as their lips met. After a moment, Margo pulled away._ _

__“What are you doing?” she asked. Julia’s lips looked soft and swollen, and it was all she could do not to lean back in._ _

__“Making a choice.”_ _

__“Honey, you do not want to get stuck with a lifetime of Lycanthropy.”_ _

__“I’m a still a Goddess,” Julia said, and for a moment, she seemed to glow. “100% confirmed. And if Fogg’s battery couldn’t kill me, I don’t think I have to worry about becoming a werewolf.”_ _

__A warm feeling flooded through Margo’s chest. She grabbed Julia by the collar and pulled her to her feet. “Well, in that case,” she said, letting her eyes flick to Julia’s lips._ _

__Julia grabbed her by the waist and pushed her backwards, until Margo could feel the rough bark of a tree behind her back. She would definitely wake up with splinters in the morning, but right then, she couldn’t have cared less. All of her senses were engulfed by Julia’s hands at her waist, slipping up beneath the fabric of her shirt and caressing bare skin. She slid her fingers into Julia’s hair, sighing when they made contact with the soft strands._ _

__And then: not so soft as Margo was pushed back harder into the tree, as Julia lifted her shirt, shoved her bra roughly to the side and lowered her lips to Margo’s nipple. Not so soft as she sucked, then bit down gently, then sucked again._ _

__“Fuck you,” Margo said, closing her eyes and leaning back. Her breaths were already coming in short pants, which was quite frankly embarrassing for the girl who had once had twelve consecutive orgasms. “You’re not supposed to make me feel this good.”_ _

__Julia quirked an eyebrow. “I can stop, if you want.”_ _

__“Don’t you fucking dare.” She grabbed Julia’s face and pulled her back in for a kiss so hard that their teeth banged together. Margo tasted blood, maybe her own, but when Julia sucked hard on her bottom lip, it didn’t seem matter very much._ _

__And then it was Julia against the tree, Margo kissing the curve of her neck, then using her tongue as she moved down the V of Julia’s shirt towards her chest._ _

__“Do you like it soft like this?” she asked, pressing a gentle kiss to Julia’s still clothed-nipple. “Or maybe a little rougher?” The question was illustrated with a bite the drew a groan from Julia’s throat._ _

__“Yes. Both,” Julia said, sounding out of breath. “Keep going, please.”_ _

__Margo yanked Julia’s shirt downward and unclasped her bra with a spell, drawing a raised eyebrow of approval. She kissed gently, then not so gently, alternating licks and sucks around Julia’s breast, eliciting panting, then whimpering._ _

__“I want to taste you,” Julia whispered._ _

__Margo rose up to suck on her earlobe. “Too bad,” she said, biting down. “It’s my turn.”_ _

__Julia moaned. “Can you summon a blanket so we can lay on the ground?” she asked. “Then we can both—”_ _

__“Only if I get to be on top,” Margo said._ _

__“Just summon the fucking blanket.”_ _

__Margo concentrated, slid her wrists together twice, and waited as the leaves on the forest floor wove themselves together into a long, smooth blanket. Another twist of her hands and there was a smooth sheen over it._ _

__“Is it really clean, or an illusion?” Julia asked._ _

__“Do you think I’d willingly lie down on a pile of leaves that only _looked_ clean?”_ _

__An impish look appeared in Julia’s eyes. “I thought you weren’t going to be the one lying down.”_ _

__Margo rolled her eyes. “You know those jokes about femmes taking too long?” she asked, looking pointedly at the blanket. “So how about you lie the fuck down so I can eat your cunt.”_ _

__Julia laid down, laughing as she yanked off her yoga pants. They got caught on her shoes, and she had to stop to unlace them. Moonlight shone on the curve of her neck, and without stopping to think about it Margo joined her on the blanket and licked it._ _

__“Your turn,” Julia said, leaning in to tug on Margo’s earlobe with her teeth. “Get your fucking tights off.”_ _

__They were off her legs in seconds, probably leaving a run where she’d tugged too hard near the waistband. Margo didn’t care enough to look. Julia was laying on her back, naked from the waist down and waiting. Margo hiked up her skirt and straddled Julia’s face._ _

__“You sure you’re ready for this, baby girl?” she asked._ _

__Julia’s lips were suddenly wrapped around her clit. They sucked hard, then retreated, leaving Margo gasping. “Are you?”_ _

__“Oh, it is _on_.” Margo leaned forward until she could reach Julia’s thighs, then dropped light, teasing kisses across the skin. When she could feel Julia squirming underneath her, she licked downward across the clit once, twice, three times, before returning to her thighs, this time with just a hint of teeth._ _

__A tongue breached her entrance, and Margo shivered. Julia’s lips pressed firmly against her as her tongue swept deep inside. Margo retaliated by biting down on Julia’s thigh, gently and then not so gently. She could feel Julia’s moan in the core of her body._ _

__“You wanna play like that?” Julia asked, voice muffled against the inside of Margo’s thigh. She sucked her clit again, licking with upward strokes so fast and frantic that Margo had to stop her assault on Julia’s thighs for the moment._ _

__“Jesus,” she whispered, grinding down on Julia’s face._ _

__“Maybe next time you’ll let me be on top,” Julia said, pulling back enough for her words to be heard._ _

__“Maybe you should shut up and get back to what you’re doing or there won’t be a next time,” Margo returned._ _

__Julia’s head moved back up, and Margo leaned back to allow more access. The tongue on her clit alternated between sucking and licking, and a finger penetrated her entrance._ _

__“Fuck, yes,” Margo moaned. “Just like that, baby.”_ _

__The finger was joined by another, moving quickly in time with Margo’s moans. She could feel her body beginning to seize up. Julia must have felt it too, because her tongue pushed flat and hard against her clit right as Margo began to come. Her thighs clenched around Julia’s face, it took all of her strength to keep her body upright._ _

__Next time, they’d have to do this in a bed so at least there’d be a headboard to cling to._ _

__“Well, fuck,” she said when her shaking finally subsided. She slid down so she was straddling Julia’s waist. “But you know, I don’t think that was a very nice thing to do, considering I told you it was my turn..”_ _

__Julia raised an eyebrow. “Well, are you going to do something about that?”_ _

__Still out of breath but never one to back down from a challenge, Margo slid her fingers down Julia’s back and then around her thighs. With one hand, she dipped her fingers into Julia’s entrance, then pulled them out and ran the moisture up to her clit before rubbing hard with the flat of her hand. Julia squirmed underneath her. “Yeah, you like that?”_ _

__Julia moaned loudly. “What do you think?”_ _

__“I think you like having a girl on top of you driving you crazy.” Margo rubbed harder, using her free hand to push up Julia’s shirt so she could suck on her nipple. “I think you like being out here in the woods so you can moan and scream as loud as you want. You gonna scream for me, baby?”_ _

__“I don’t know, you gonna do something to earn it?”_ _

__Margo bit down on Julia’s nipple, holding it gently between her teeth as she flicked it with her tongue. She pressed down harder and Julia’s clit, timing the pressure with the moment she bit down harder on the nipple._ _

__Julia made a sound that was half moan, half shriek. Margo increased her speed, wrapping her other arm tightly around Julia’s waist and holding her as her body tensed up. Julia’s legs wrapped around her, pulling their bodies so close together that her hand was locked in place._ _

__She screamed, and Margo held her tighter until her breathing had slowed to a regular pace._ _

__At last, Julia unwrapped her legs and turned their bodies so her head was resting on Margo’s chest. “Well, shit,” she said._ _

__Margo wrapped an arm around Julia’s shoulder and pulled her close. “Glad you had the ovaries to make that choice.”_ _

__“Well, I couldn’t leave you to a life of only ever having sex with Josh.”_ _

__Margo smiled into Julia’s hair. “You’re prettier than Josh anyway.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @monstrous-femme on tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
